


Soulsteed

by sso_Viktor7



Category: Star Stable
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 19:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16047047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sso_Viktor7/pseuds/sso_Viktor7
Summary: Many people believe in the idea of a soulsteed, but not many people have experienced it, and Viktor is one of those people. He meets a special horse, and it might just change his destiny...





	Soulsteed

Viktor took a deep breath as he stepped out of the bus that had driven him to his destination, backpack on his back. He was finally here in Moorland Stables. At the tender age of 18, this boy was all alone in the big island of Jorvik, and he was honestly terrified. He hugged his arms closer, shivering against the January cold, and made his way to the greeting area of the stables.

Once there, he was met by a young man, maybe one or two years older than him. He had long black hair, was wearing a white winter jacket with black jeans and brown boots. He approached Viktor and reached out his hand with a welcoming smile. “Welcome to Moorland Stables!”

Viktor nodded and took his hand, shaking it. “It’s a pleasure to be here. You must be Justin Moorland.” He smiled back.

The man nodded and let go of Viktor’s gloved hand. “And you must be Viktor Queenhurricane, we’re excited to have you here.” He said as he turned around, motioning for Viktor to follow.

Viktor followed behind Justin, shoving his hands back into the pockets of his dark blue winter jacket. Justin gave him a tour around the stables, showing him where everything was and introducing him to the rest of the staff as their new horse trainer in training.

Once they reached the door to the actual stable where the horses were, Justin turned to look at Viktor. “It’s time for you to meet the horses.” He grinned and opened one of the doors, letting Viktor walk in first.

Inside, the stables were somewhat dimly lit, so the light wouldn’t bother the horses too much. At the sight of Justin, most of the horses nickered in excitement, possibly thinking they were going to get treats, wanting to get out. Justin walked over to an old gray dapple mare and placed his hand on her snout.

“This is Saga, she’s my horse.” He smiled and kissed her snout, and the mare nickered happily. “Come over here to meet her.”

Viktor walked over to the two, took off his gloves, and rested his hand on her snout once Justin moved his hand away. Her fur was soft, and warm compared to the harsh cold outside. “She’s lovely.” He smiled at Justin.

The two of them jumped when a banging suddenly started up in one of the stalls, and all of the horses neighed in an annoyed tone. It sounded like a horse kicking at the stall door, and the hooves smacked against the floor in a satisfying  _ clank _ . Viktor raised a brow and looked over at the stall where the noise was coming from.

“Who is that?” Viktor asked as he made his way over to the source.

Justin walked ahead of Viktor and stopped him with his arm. “That’s probably Phantom. You probably don’t want to meet him.” He said a bit grimly. “We have many other horses for you to see.”

Viktor furrowed his eyebrows. “I actually would like to see him, if that’s alright.” He mumbled as he pushed Justin’s arm down.

Justin sighed and scowled. “Alright, don’t say I didn’t warn you…” He said and walked over to the stall, standing next to the door.

Viktor followed and stood in front of the door, looking into the stall. Inside was a beautiful light bay gelding with a diamond, and ebony black mane and tail. He was kicking at the stall door with his front legs, and let out an irritated neigh. He reared up slightly, letting out a loud winny, then stopped when he saw Viktor, snorting. He narrowed his eyes and walked up to the stall door, sticking his head out, which made Viktor take a step back.

The young man felt his breath catch in his throat as he looked up at the gelding, mesmerized by him. He slowly reached up his hand while maintaining eye contact with Phantom, and managed to place it on the gelding’s snout, and they stayed like this for a while, before Phantom snorted and sunk back into the darkness of his stall, where only the light from outside filtered from a window above. It gave the gelding an air of mystery that Viktor couldn’t fully put his finger on.

“That was Phantom,” Viktor was snapped back to reality by Justin’s voice, “he’s an ex eventing horse, and he doesn’t listen to anyone. That’s actually the calmest I’ve ever seen him.”

“Why is he like that?” Viktor asked with a tilt of his head.

Justin shrugged and leaned on the wall beside the stall. “He was always problematic, even as a foal. He’s about 13 years old right now, and on borrowed time here.”

Viktor frowned and looked at the gelding, who was digging through the hay on his floor. “I’m guessing he doesn’t let anyone ride him…” He looked over at Justin just in time to see him nodding. He looked back at the gelding and took a deep breath, and snapped his gaze back to Justin. “I want to ride him.”

Justin let out a nervous laugh, then stopped once he saw Viktor’s expression. “Oh, you’re serious?” He raised both eyebrows. “Are you insane? He nearly paralysed someone.”

Viktor shook his head and looked at Phantom. “I don’t know… It’s a feeling, and I know you saw it too.” He looked at Justin again, a determined glint in his eyes.

Justin looked down at the floor, and sighed. “I’ve never seen him react to anyone like that… Maybe you’re right.” He looked up at Phantom, then at the tack room. “I’ll get his tack. You’re lucky my dad isn’t here!”

Viktor chuckled and looked into the stall, watching as Phantom tossed his head and swerved his ears around to catch every little sound. “I hope you don’t buck my off or something, or I’ll be pretty embarrassed.” He smiled, leaning against the door to fully look inside.

Phantom looked at him from the corner he was standing in, and snorted, tossing his head to the side. He huffed and walked over to Viktor, standing a few feet away from him. They stood there, gazing into each other’s eyes, and that feeling of belonging creeped up Vitkor’s stomach again. This horse was special, and Viktor knew it, and maybe even Phantom knew it. Their silent interaction was interrupted when the sound of the tack room door closed rang through the stables, and Viktor took a step back from the stall door, watching as Justin walked over with a bridle, saddle, and saddle pad.

“Want to tack him up? I’m not up to losing a finger if he bites.” Justin placed the gear on the stall door, and Phantom nickered in confusion.

Viktor shrugged and walked into the stall, grabbing the bridle and letting it slide down his arm from the headpiece and browband hole. “Fine.” He said softly as he approached Phantom.

The gelding snorted and looked down at Viktor, but surprisingly didn’t do anything while the young man took off his lead bridle. There was little protest as Viktor slid the freedom bridle on, and only really tossed his head when the last strap was strapped. The saddle pad was next, and the gelding shuffled in the same spot for a bit, clearly getting used to having something on his back again, and it made Viktor wonder how long the gelding had spent not being ridden. When it came to the saddle, there was a bit of nickering and head tosses, but he didn’t stop Viktor from doing his thing.

Phantom was finally all tacked up and ready to go, and all with minor struggle. “How about that? Does he usually fight when getting tacked up?”

Justin shook his head. “He doesn’t really fight when tacking up, but he will buck wildly once mounted. My advice is; be careful.” He stepped back as Viktor walked out of the stall with Phantom’s reins in hand.

“I will. I’ve worked with difficult horses before, I know what to do.” Viktor said with a reassuring smile as he walked past Justin to the stable door.

Justin walked ahead and opened the door for Viktor, letting him and Phantom walk out. He lead them to the paddock, which was recently cleaned from the snow that was covering it. Viktor stood at the entrance of the paddock and adjusted his jacket and riding boots, kind of stalling to mount. He looked up at Phantom, who was already looking down at him, and a certain warmth went through his entire body; a warmth he hadn’t known in such a long time.  _ Safety _ . He felt safe with this horse, and it comforted him.

Viktor placed a hand on Phantom’s neck, and the gelding let out a soft, almost comforting nicker. They were both ready. Ready to allow someone in their lives after so much heartache. Viktor smiled brightly and mounted Phantom, and the feeling of completion and happiness that overcame the both of them at that moment was indescribable. It was like they were finally one.

Phantom began walking laps around the paddock after Viktor clicked his tongue to urge him forward. They did a few simple laps like this, then Viktor clicked his tongue again, and Phantom started trotting. They went up to a canter not long after, and after fifteen minutes of this, Viktor slowed him to a walk where they made their way to Justin, who had a look of disbelief in his face.

“He’s… He’s never cooperated like this!” Justin gasped as he watched Viktor lean forward and pat Phantom’s neck.

“I don’t know how to describe it, but… I feel really happy with this horse.” Viktor smiled, running his hand through Phantom’s mane and gripping it slightly. The gelding nickered in agreement, turning his head back to look at Viktor.

Justin smiled brightly. “I think you just met your soulsteed.” He laughed with glee. It was more for Phantom, who would not be taken out of the stables and leave. “Welcome to Jorvik!”


End file.
